


Intertwined: Smutember2020

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020, Collar, Cosplay, Cum Kiss, Cum Swallowing, DJWIFIAdrienette, Discord prompts, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, Grinding, Lady Noire - Freeform, Lingerie, OT4, Poly, Roleplay, Sexting, Swallowing, adrienette - Freeform, ass eating, ass fingering, ass licking, bugnoire, cum, dance, fire dance, fire rope dart dance, from behind, ladrien, monsieur bug - Freeform, prone, pussy licking, riding face, smutember, smutember2020, strip, tease, threesome+, yo-yo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Here are a slew of oneshots for Smutember 2020 using Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server's prompts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Day 1: Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> **I said I wouldn't do smutember or any new fics, but here I am. The prompts in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server were too good for me to not do. XD I won't lie. Too tempting damnit! Anyway, enjoy. haha**

Adrien laid back on their spacious bed with his weight on his elbow and his head rested on his hand. His one ankle was crossed over the other, as he picked at the comforter with his fingertips. He had begged Marinette to make him a Monsieur Bug cosplay and had asked her to make herself a Lady Noire one. Adrien peered up when he heard Marinette curse as she tripped into the room. 

“I feel silly. Are you sure this is what you want?” Marinette tugged at her skintight black suit with neon green details. 

“Yes, so _so_ sure, Minette.” Adrien got up and walked over to her. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and caressed his fingertips along her jawline with the other hand, stopping on her chin to grip it. “Have you seen an akuma tonight?” 

“Bugaboy…” Marinette rolled her eyes as she blushed. 

“Hey, just try. Forget about anything else. Here.” Adrien let her chin go, walking around her and letting his fingertips graze her stomach as he walked around her. He stood behind her and covered her eyes with his gloved hands. He brought his lips close to her ear, letting them softly brush against it as he spoke. “Imagine it’s late at night. We’re on top of a roof and it’s time for patrol. The cool breeze shifts through your hair and makes you shiver, as it caresses your warm cheeks. You hear the sound of my yo-yo and the gentle steps of my feet on the ground.”

Marinette began to chew on her bottom lip. “Mm-hm… the sounds of my staff as I extend it and tap it against the ground.” 

“How I undo my yo-yo…” Adrien suddenly pulled his yo-yo from his hip and undid it, swinging it around her upper arms and around her breasts and capturing her. He suddenly pulled her back against his body and smirked with his voice low. “I ask you… fancy seeing you here, Minette. See any akuma’s on your way here? And you say-”

“Not yet, but I’m sure one will show up soon, M’Lord.” Marinette gasped as he slowly licked along the shell of her ear. 

“Shame… I wanted to have a bit of fun before we had to save the world…” Adrien bit the edge of her ear and nibbled on it as he slid one hand down to caress between her thighs, eliciting a mewl from Marinette. 

“Too bad… I kind of wanted a bit of a distraction before that akuma showed up.” Marinette panted and fell slightly forward as he circled her clit through the tight spandex. 

Adrien caught her and rolled his hips against her ass, causing his hard cock to graze between her cheeks. He growled in her ear and moaned. 

“Maybe we should catch this akuma so I can have my way with you. How to save the world though, hm? Seems like a challenging akuma. One that needs… just the right touch.” Adrien softly chuckled in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck, circling her clit and sliding his fingers down to part the fabric and reveal her soaking wet pussy. 

Marinette gasped as he spread her pussy open, letting the cool air tease her wet folds. She leaned her head back against his chest and rolled her hips against his hand. “I doubt it’ll be much of a challenge for a _talented_ bug like you.” 

“Oh really? Maybe I should use my Lucky Charm.” Adrien let her go from his yo-yo and walked around her. He ran his hands down her back and over the curves of her ass, spreading his fingers out and gripping it hard. 

Marinette gasped as he picked her up and put her onto their dresser. She sat back with her palms behind her and slowly spread her legs, causing her to bloom for him. Adrien whined as he watched the fabric part and show off her pink folds that were wet and slightly rouged from arousal. He licked his lips as he stared at what laid between them. 

“Help! M’Lord! I need your assistance with this akuma! It’s so wet and sensitive!” Marinette rolled her hips to accentuate what she was talking about and brought one hand up to caress her breast, pinching her nipple to tease herself. “I can’t defeat this akuma without you.” She ran her hand down her taut stomach and between her thighs. She ran her nails down her inner thigh and back up to tease her swollen clit, when he quickly got between her legs and grabbed her wrist. 

“Lucky Charm.” Adrien threw his yo-yo up into the air and grabbed her ankles, shoving her feet up onto the dresser. 

She squealed and caught herself with her palms behind her, as he covered her throbbing pussy with his warm mouth. She suddenly gripped his soft golden hair with her fingers and tugged, tilting her head back to moan loudly with rocking hips. 

Adrien ran his tongue from her tight entrance, along one side of her sweet tasting folds, over her swollen clit, and back down to her entrance. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips against his mouth, as his tongue dipped inside. She gasped and cried out as she yanked his head closer. 

“The akuma is too strong. I don’t know if you can do it, M’Lord.” Marinette gasped out as he began to work harder, flicking his tongue and curling it within her. 

He ran his tongue back up to her clit and flicked it, slipping a finger into her warm pussy. Her tight walls clenched around his finger, causing him to groan. 

“C’mon Bugaboy, purify the akuma.” Marinette rocked her hips faster against his mouth and finger. She gasped when he added a second finger into her soaking wet pussy and wrapped his lips around her swollen clit. “Shit! Ah!” 

Adrien smirked and grazed her ass with his pinky, dipping the tip inside. He went back to focusing on flickering his tongue against her sensitive clit, bringing her closer to the edge. Marinette leaned back against the wall and grabbed his head with both hands, bringing him closer to her pussy. 

“Ah! Monsieur Bug! So close! Ah-hah-hah! You almost have it! We’re running out- of- time! _Fuck_.” Marinette let out a loud moan and her breath caught as she trembled from her head to her toes. 

Her toes curled and her breath caught, as she gripped his hair harder and tugged. Adrien let out a low groan as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked while flicking his tongue faster, speeding up his fingers and rubbing the swollen bundle of nerves within her. He ran his free hand up along her stomach and cupped her breast, squeezing it and pinching her nipple through the fabric. He began to tug her peaked nipple, feeling her wet walls tighten around his fingers. She rolled her hips and suddenly cried out in a loud screaming moan that echoed through their bedroom. Adrien shook his head back and forth, speeding up his fingers and making her fall over the edge over and over again until she was weak. 

Adrien softly chuckled and placed one more kiss on her sensitive clit, causing her to clench her thighs around his head and tremble. He slowed his fingers and pulled them out with a wet pop. Adrien took in her warm cheeks and parted swollen lips. How she was barely holding on, and how she was watching him through her lowered dark lashes. 

“Gotcha.” Adrien smirked and showed off a canine tooth, causing Marinette to whimper. She watched him slowly lick up one side of his fingers and over the tips to wrap his lips around them and suck them clean, tasting her sweet arousal that coated them.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down. Marinette reached up and ran her hands along his cheeks and beneath the thin black elastic that held his mask on, slipping it off his head. Adrien smiled down at her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“I want you inside me, purifying me, and making me yours.” Marinette brushed her thumbs along his cheeks. 

Adrien softly moaned as her hand ran down over his muscular pec and traced his abs through the skin tight material. His chest rose and fell and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, as her hand skirted over the bulge in his suit. “This can’t be comfortable for a _big_ bug like you.” She winked at him when he slowly opened his eyes with his lashes low. “Can it, bugaboy?”

Adrien shook his head, losing all words, as she slipped her fingers over his cock, tracing it through the soft spandex. “Do you want me? Do you need me to cataclysm the suit?” 

“Yes… Minette. Please.” Adrien spoke in a breathless whisper and Marinette bit her bottom lip. 

She ran her other hand around the back of his neck and yanked him down towards herself. Her warm breath feathered along his lips. She bit his bottom lip and gently tugged on it with her teeth. She sucked on his swollen bottom lip and let it go to whisper, “ _Cataclysm_.”

Adrien groaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut, as she slipped her hand beneath the seam of the fabric to take his aching cock out from the suit. He gasped as she ran her fingers up along his hardened length and ran her thumb around the swollen tip, gathering his precum and spreading it around it. Marinette watched his lips part and cheeks flush. 

He hissed out a curse as she slid her hand back down to the base and gave his cock a few strokes. “ _Fuck, Minette.”_

Marinette ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips in a moan. She brushed her lips against his and he dipped his tongue out to run along hers, as her hand began to stroke up and down on his cock. She ran her hand down and spread her fingers to run them along his smooth balls. Adrien broke the kiss to peer down, grip the comforter in his fists, and rock his hips forward with a low groan. 

She ran her hand up along the underside of his cock and around his hip, raising her hips to catch the tip of his throbbing cock on her wet entrance. She rolled his hips in time with his, causing his cock to slowly enter her. He groaned with her as his cock filled her warm pussy, stretching her open and making her feel full. 

Marinette ran her hands up his back and sank into his hair, as she brought him back down into a heated kiss. His hips thrusted and moved in time with hers. She slammed her hands down on his bicep and shoulder, raising her hips to angle herself just right. The tip of his cock brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves within her tight walls and she shivered. She was so close and the way he felt bigger, more swollen, and hard made her realize he was too and only propelled her closer to her own orgasm. 

He sped up his thrusts and felt her nails dig into his muscles. She locked her sultry gaze with his and let go with a loud moan as she came hard. Her climax rolled through her in waves as she got lost in her own ecstasy. 

Adrien rode out her orgasm, feeling his balls tuck up against his body and the pressure build. He panted and moaned as he pumped harder and faster within her, feeling her walls tighten around him and milk his cock. He laid down on her more, gathering her into his arms as he panted in her ear with his legs spread and one knee bent. He pounded her into the bed as he suddenly burst out in a loud moan, his cock flexing within her tight pussy and releasing streams of warm cum into her. He filled her and made her cling to him, as he trembled and softly hummed with satisfaction. 

He pulled back and Marinette cradled his face, placing kisses to his flushed cheeks, jawline, and lips. Adrien sighed and brushed his lips against hers, getting lost in her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Marinette. I’m one lucky bug.” Adrien spoke between kisses and she sighed.

Marinette broke the kiss to peer into his emerald eyes with loving bluebell ones. “No, I’m the lucky one.”

Adrien softly smiled and suddenly embraced her, kissing her neck in a loving way. “I love you, Minette.”

“I love you too, bug.” Marinette ran her fingers through his damp hair and sighed, catching her breath.


	2. Day 2: Strip

Adrien sat on the bed, undoing his steel watch from his wrist before rolling down the sleeves of his black button down. He slowly peered up to see Marinette walk into the bedroom in one of his white button downs. He raised an eyebrow at her as she lifted her hand and pushed a button on a remote, causing  _ Dance for You by Beyonce _ to start playing. 

He swallowed hard as he watched her walk towards him with one stiletto in front of the other and a roll of her body. Adrien brought his hands behind himself and spread his thighs, as he slowly licked his lips before raking his teeth along his bottom lip. 

She ran her hands up her stomach and over her breasts, slowly rolling her hips to the beat. She slowly circled her hips as she grasped her breasts and rolled her head back with a moan. She rolled her body again, sliding her slender hands up along her neck and into her hair. 

Adrien slowly ran his hungry gaze down her body and back up, as she slowly circled and rolled her hips. Her hands trailed back down to the top button, and Adrien’s cock flexed in his slacks as he watched her undo it. 

Marinette slowly undid each button at a time, revealing more and more of her body with each smooth move. Adrien raised a hand to bite the side of his thumb, silencing a whimper. She smirked and winked at him, as his eyes scanned down her slender body. 

A black bra made mostly of elastic encased her perky breasts with rose appliques over her nipples. A pair of matching panties ran around her hips and a strategically placed rose applique sat over what laid between her thighs. The one place he would kill to have his face right now, lavishing her with his tongue. A pastel pink hip harness ran around her hips and thighs and a thick pastel pink collar wrapped around her neck. A big steel O-ring hung from the center of the collar and all he wanted to do was slip his slender fingers through it and yank her close, owning her and making her his. 

She ran her hands up to her breasts, caressing them with a moan before skirting her fingers up to her shoulders and pushing the shirt off of them. 

Adrien watched the shirt fall to the ground, as she made her way towards him. He brought his hands back behind himself as she touched his shoulders, running her hands along them. She leaned forward, arched her back, and dipped her head to fling her hair back and bite her bottom lip with a smirk as she exchanged her weight from one stiletto to the next. 

Marinette placed one knee beside one of his thighs and then the other, straddling his thighs. She ran her hands up along his neck and into his hair, slowly grinding down on the arousal in his slacks. He let out a deep moan, as Marinette slowly rolled her hips. Adrien slid one hand along her stomach to one of her breasts, cupping it and caressing it through the elastic bands that caged it. She let out a moan, as she tilted her head back for more. Adrien smirked and slid his fingers further up, hooking his index and middle finger through the metal ring and suddenly yanking her close. She gasped and her adrenaline spiked, causing her to pant and circle her hips. She teased herself against his hard cock through the luxurious material, eliciting a growl from Adrien’s chest. 

“What are you thinking, Hot Stuff?” Marinette moaned and barely brushed her lips against his. 

“That I like what I see and I have to have it.” Adrien bit her bottom lip, sucking on it, and letting it go with a wet pop.

“Mmm… do you now?” Marinette gasped when he shifted his hips up to press his cock against her pussy. 

“Mm-hmm. But my lady seems to be missing one key detail.” Adrien ran his gaze down her body, hungrily eyeing her like his most prized dessert. 

“What’s that?” Marinette’s voice came out breathless. 

“A pair of ears and a tail.” Adrien flicked the top of her head and she sat back, pulling something from her thigh harness. 

“Well… good thing I have some right here.” She reached up to clip black ears into her hair before reaching behind herself. “And seems my man forgot to notice the other key detail.” She slowly ran her hand along a long fluffy oxblood tail, bringing it around so he could see it. “Mew.” 

Adrien let a low groan and purr emanate from his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping her onto the bed. She squealed as her back hit the mattress, and he quickly captured her neck with his warm mouth. “God, you’re sexy.” 

She moaned as he licked and sucked on her neck, nibbling and reaching between them to quickly undo his belt and slacks. Marinette gripped his shirt in her fists as he grabbed one of her hands and brought it down between them. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock and ran her hand up and down it, as he crashed his hungry mouth onto hers. 

She let out a loud moan as he grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head. “Don’t move them. Give me your safeword, princess.” Adrien’s voice was low and breathless. 

“Macaron.” Marinette panted and licked her lips as he kissed down her body, undoing her bra with ease and grabbing one of the elastic straps with his canine tooth. She gasped as he ripped it from her body and threw it to the floor. 

His emerald gaze was one of a starving man, before he suddenly leaned down to capture one of her peaked nipples between his lips. He sucked, licked, and nibbled on it, causing her to arch her back and beg for him to lavish the other one. 

“Adrien…  _ Ah!”  _ Marinette moaned as he trailed kisses over to her other peaked nipple, grasping and caressing her other breast in his warm hand. “ _ Shit _ .” 

Adrien continued to trail open mouthed kisses down her body, grabbing the straps of her panties with his teeth and letting it go to snap against her hip. She gasped and moaned as he pulled back to unbuckle the harness as fast as he could. The metallic sound of the hardware rang out and echoed, causing Marinette’s heart to jump, and pulled her further under the waves of desire. 

He tossed it to the floor and grabbed her panties between his teeth again, tugging them down her slender legs and off from her ankles. He left her heels on and got back up, throwing his shirt to the ground. 

Marinette moaned and bit her bottom lip, taking in his muscular pecs, hard abs, and the deep ‘v’ at his hips that she suddenly wanted to lick, suck, and nibble on.

Adrien shoved his pants and boxers down, kicking off his dress shoes. He got between her thighs and lavished her breasts again, brushing the tip of his cock along her wet folds. She gasped as he teased her with the swollen tip, eliciting a moan from both of them. 

She gripped her hands together, planted her feet into the bed, and raised her hips to meet his. His cock slipped into her soaking wet pussy. Both of them moaned as he ran a hand up her body to hold her hands above her head, thrusting into her with slow deliberate movements. She gasped and raised her hips to roll hers in time with his, causing the swollen tip to hit in just the right spot. 

Adrien smirked and edged her, thrusting fast and getting her nearly there before slowing down. Her body trembled and her toes curled in her heels. And right as her breath caught and her head tilted back, he pulled out and grabbed her hips to flip her onto her stomach. She whined and gasped as he grabbed her hips and suddenly yanked her up onto her hands and knees, slamming his throbbing cock into her wet pussy with a hard thrust. She let out a loud scream of ecstasy, as he began to fuck her faster and harder. The wet, slick, sounds of his cock pounding into her and his hips slapping against her ass echoed out around them. He wrapped the tail around his fingers and gently tugged on it, playing with the tail plug and making her whimper. 

Adrien unwrapped the tail from his hand and slid his nails up her spine. He slipped his fingers beneath her collar, tugging her up against his body and ran his other hand over her hip to circle her swollen clit. Marinette gasped and moaned as he spread her pussy open and sped up his finger with his thrusts, causing her to tremble and cry out in ecstasy. 

He moaned and let go of her collar, slowly running his nails back down her back and lowering her to the bed. He laid against her body, pressing her into the mattress. He bit her shoulder and groaned as he felt the pressure build. His thighs widened as he got closer. Marinette reached back and slammed her hand onto his thigh, digging her nails into his muscles. 

“ _ Ah! Marinette! _ ” Adrien moaned as she rolled her hips, brushing her ass against his pelvis and matching his thrusts with her own. 

She slipped a hand between her thighs to quickly shake her fingers along her clit, caressing it, pinching it, and circling it. Her whole body began to shake as her second orgasm built up in time with his. His cock pulsed and swelled within her, causing everything to feel more intense with each thrust and circle of her fingers. 

Adrien ran his fingers along her bottom lip and she parted her lips to suck on them, causing him to moan and both of them to burst out as they came hard in unison. They rode out their orgasms together and Adrien groaned as he pulled out, watching his cum pulse out of her pussy. He moaned as it slowly dripped down along her folds and he got between her thighs, slowly licking it up and leaning over her to grab her chin and kiss her hard. 

Marinette moaned as she parted her lips and tasted his cum on his tongue. She whined and broke the kiss to roll over, reaching up to sink her fingers into his damp hair and pulling him down against her body. Her lips brushed against his as she sucked on his tongue and wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his muscular ass. Adrien groaned as he continued to kiss her, feeling her wet pussy soak his soft cock. He ground his hips against her pussy, moaning against her lips. 

His cock flexed against her sensitive folds and Marinette broke the kiss with a smirk. “Already?” 

Adrien smirked and shifted his hips to enter her again, pumping in and out of her tight pussy and making her moan loudly against his lips.

**Song she dances to:**

[ **Dance For You- Beyonce** ](https://youtu.be/3Cu5HLA_9T4)


	3. Day 3: Threesome+ (OT4)

Marinette ran her fingers along Alya’s side, trailing them up to her breast. Alya tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip with a smile, as Marinette circled her peaked nipple. Adrien gently licked along her other nipple, snaking his hand up her stomach to cup her breast and caress it. He flicked his tongue along her nipple, while Marinette pinched and tugged on her other one. Alya moaned and leaned forward to brush her swollen full lips against Marinette’s, while Nino gripped her thighs with his fingertips and lavished her pussy between her thighs. 

Alya ran her hands down Adrien and Marinette’s bodies, tracing them before settling between their thighs. She circled Marinette’s swollen clit with one hand and stroked Adrien’s throbbing cock with the other. Her fingers sped up and her hand gripped Adrien’s cock harder, as her hungry kiss became more frantic. Adrien groaned and leaned closer to grab Alya’s chin and steal the kiss from Marinette. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked the top one, before Marinette could steal Alya back. Alya arched her back and raised her hips, bringing her smooth pussy closer to Nino’s mouth. Her toes curled in the soft sheets and she trembled all over. Marinette trailed kisses down Alya’s neck and nibbled on her pulse point, leaving a love bite behind. 

Marinette moaned as she heard Adrien let out a shuddering moan. Nino dipped his fingers inside of Alya’s wet pussy, fucking her faster. Marinette and Adrien kissed down to her breasts and captured her peaked nipples between their lips, sucking and caressing her, as she neared the edge. 

“ _ AH! I’m gonna-”  _ Alya cried out and trembled as her fingers slipped along Marinette’s wet folds, dipping inside of her warm entrance. 

She caressed Marinette’s g-spot, causing her girlfriend to part her knees further. Marinette rolled her hips, begging for more. Adrien peered up to watch Marinette coming undone with Alya’s breast in her mouth. He groaned as Alya’s hand pumped harder on his cock, causing him to get closer. The wet sounds of Marinette’s pussy, Nino’s mouth, and Adrien’s cock echoed out around Alya and pushed her over the edge. She cried out and trembled as her hips bucked against Ninos’ face and Marinette screamed out from being fucked by her fingers. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adrien cursed as he tried to hold out. 

Alya’s hands slowed down and she let them both go, getting up once Nino let her go with one last kiss to her sensitive clit. She grabbed Marinette and threw her onto the bed, causing Adrien to get closer. Marinette moaned and licked her swollen lips before biting her bottom one, peering at her boyfriend. 

“Do you want to fuck her?” Alya moaned as she ran her hands down Adrien’s back, stopping to draw circles along his ass cheeks. “Do you want to fuck our girl?”

“I do. I want to fuck her so good. Make her scream and beg.” Adrien stopped talking as he lunged down to capture Marinette’s lips in a rough kiss. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and placed it between his thighs. He broke the kiss and moaned as she ran her hand up to circle his swollen tip. “I want to fuck your pretty mouth while our boyfriend eats my ass and she sucks him.” Adrien breathlessly moaned as Marinette wrapped a leg around his hips and yanked him down with her hands on his biceps. 

Alya shifted out of the way and Nino got between Adrien’s parted legs. Nino smirked and slowly licked from the tip and along the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, and over his taut balls. Adrien let out a loud groan against Marinette’s lips as her tongue swept along his. She rolled her hips and Nino brought Adrien’s balls into his mouth, gently sucking on them. Adrien broke the kiss to moan loudly and rocked his hips, rubbing his swollen tip along Marinette’s folds. She moaned as his precum made her pussy wetter. She moaned and ran one hand behind his head to yank him back down for a passionate kiss. Adrien moaned and Nino continued to suck on his balls, while Alya situated herself under Nino. Alya grabbed Nino’s thighs and leaned up to wrap her lips around his cock. He let out a moan around Adrien’s balls, causing his boyfriend to moan loudly. 

“Fuck our girl, Adrien.” Nino let Adrien’s balls go with a wet pop and slowly licked up to his boyfriend’s tight asshole, prying his cheeks apart. “Make her feel good.” 

Adrien moaned and shifted his hips, slowly sliding the tip of his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. Marinette ran her hands up into Adrien’s hair and tugged, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

Nino let out a loud groan, as he circled Adrien’s tight entrance and dipped the tip of his tongue inside. Alya took her boyfriend’s cock all the way to the back of her throat, bobbing her head as she worked him with her warm mouth. She swept her tongue along the underside of Nino’s cock, feeling him flex against it. 

Adrien moaned as he began to thrust into Marinette’s tight pussy harder. “ _ Fuck Mari… you’re so tight and warm and perfect… ah! Nino! Fuck, man!”  _ Nino sped up his tongue and reached between his legs to sink his fingers into Alya’s hair, shoving her down onto his cock further and thrusting into her mouth. Alya moaned, sending vibrations through Nino’s cock as he hardened further and flexed in her warm mouth. 

Marinette panted as Adrien trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and slowly parted his lips to bite. She gasped and cried out as she ran her hands down his muscular pecs to play with his nipples. Adrien let out a moan as he gathered her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. She arched her back and he fucked her harder, pulling her legs up against her stomach to get deeper. Adrien fucked harder, while Nino wrapped his lips around his fingers to get them wet. He grabbed Adrien’s ass and spread his cheeks, causing Adrien to slow down enough for Nino to lick his asshole and get it soaking wet. Adrien moaned as he felt Nino’s fingers press against his tight entrance, slowly easing in. Nino brought his fingers in and out, waiting for Adrien to relax enough for his fingers to slip in fully. Adrien let out a loud drawn out moan against Marinette’s lips as Nino’s thick fingers sank into his ass. 

Nino continued to fuck Adrien with his fingers in time with Adrien’s thrusts. Alya ran a hand up to spank Nino’s ass, before pressing her fingers against his tight asshole and circling it.

Nino let go first, bursting out in a loud moan as he released streams of warm cum into Alya’s mouth. He filled her mouth and she tried to keep up by swallowing after each release. 

Alya moaned and Marinette begged, “Als, sit on my face. I wanna eat your pussy while our man fucks me. I need your pussy in my mouth.” 

Alya got up and wiped Nino’s cum from the corner of her mouth, licking it from her thumb. She climbed back onto the bed, grabbing the headboard to help stabilize her, as she straddled Marinette’s head. Marinette reached up to wrap her hands around Alya’s thighs and yanked her wet pussy down onto her mouth. Alya gripped the headboard and cried out as she rolled her hips, brushing her pussy against Marinette’s hungry mouth and tongue.

Adrien moaned and leaned forward to lick and bite Alya’s ass, as Nino licked and fucked Adrien’s asshole harder and faster. Nino caressed Adrien’s prostate and Marinette trembled before letting go at the same time as Alya. Adrien groaned and widened his thighs, trembling. Alya turned around and faced Adrien, grabbing his chin and making his lips close around one of her nipples with a moan. Adrien moaned and panted as he sped up his thrusts and came undone, filling Marinette with streams of warm cum that spilled out around his cock and onto the bed. 

Nino watched Adrien’s cock pull out of Marinette and he stopped eating and fingering his boyfriend’s ass to capture Adrien’s sensitive cock in his warm mouth. Nino licked and sucked Adrien clean, causing Adrien to bite Alya’s breast and tremble. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ ” Adrien rocked his hips, causing his cock to fuck Nino’s mouth. “ _ I- I’m gonna- again- shit- ah-” _

Marinette ran her soft hands along Adrien’s abs and up to pinch and play with his nipples, as she licked and sucked on Alya’s pussy. Alya played with Marinette’s breasts, tugging her nipples and making her cum again in time with herself. Adrien let out a loud moan as he came into Nino’s mouth. 

Nino moved out of the way and yanked Adrien down the bed and stole Alya. Adrien panted as he watched Nino flip Alya onto her hands and knees, slamming into her and fucking her hard. Adrien gasped and peered down to watch Marinette licking and cleaning his cock. He hissed as he ran his fingers through Marientte’s hair, tugging on it and gaining a moan. 

Nino let out a loud moan as he came hard in time with Alya. He pulled out and Marinette moved to get between Alya’s legs, running her tongue up from her girlfriend’s entrance to gather cum onto her tongue and used it to circle Alya’s sensitive clit. Adrien walked over to Nino and got on his hands and knees to lick his boyfriend’s cock clean. Nino moaned and Adrien crawled over to lick between Marinette’s thighs to clean her. 

After they all came down from their highs, they laid in the bed, cuddling and stroking one another. Marinette sighed and lovingly kissed Nino as Adrien kissed Alya. Adrien stole Marinette from Nino and Nino stole Alya from Adrien. The sounds of kisses and soft moans echoed around them as they got lost on one another. 


	4. Day 4: Sexting

Adrien had gone on a business trip to Milan for an upcoming  _ Gabriel  _ fashion show. He had planned to ask Marinette to join him, but she had declined before he could even get the words past his lips. She had claimed that she was too busy with her online clothing shop with spring coming up. A lot of people needed wedding ensembles and they loved her designs. They were the ones that everyone wrote blogs about. Her shop was well wanted by many and a dream come true to own one of her pieces. She couldn’t ask for anything better, but she missed her husband dearly. 

Marinette laid on their bed that felt too massive when he wasn’t there. She sighed as she stared up at their ceiling, running her fingertips along his old black tee from lycee. It was worn out and the multicolored stripes were cracking and fading, but she didn’t care. It was her favorite thing to wear when he was gone on one of his long trips. It still smelled like him due to the fact that she would ask him to wear it the nights before he left. She brought the collar of the shirt over her nose and closed her eyes, getting lost in his  _ Boss Tonic  _ cologne. Her phone buzzed beside her, vibrating the bed slightly and making her drop the collar of the shirt from her face and squeak.

She picked up her phone and peered at the text and name on her bright screen. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled, as she clicked the button to open the text. 

**[My Prince] Bonsoir, Marinette!**

**[My Princess] Bonsoir, Adrien!**

  
  


**[My Prince] This bed is far too empty and**

**cold without you in it, princess.**

**Why’d you leave your kitty all**

**alone on such a cold night?**

  
  


**[My Princess] Awww… my poor purretty kitty was**

**left outside in the cold?**

**Maybe I should come warm him up.**

  
  


**[My Prince] You know this feline**

**has no problem with his little mouse**

**coming into his bed.**

  
  


**[My Princess] And if I was in your bed… then what?**

  
  


**[My Prince] Well, what all good mousers do,**

**little mouse. Catch their prey.**

  
  


**[My Princess] Should I be scared?**

**[My Prince] Depends…**

**[My Princess] On?**

  
  


**[My Prince] How loud you scream my name.**

  
  


Marinette whimpered and trembled from her head to her toes at his last text, slipping her hand down her stomach and gripping the hem of his shirt in her fist.

  
  


**[My Princess] And what exactly**

**happens if I scream your name?**

  
  


**[My Prince] Guess you’ll just**

**have to find out.**

  
  


**[My Princess] And how do you intend**

**to make that happen, dirty kitty?**

  
  


**[My Prince] Wouldn’t… you like to**

**know, Purrincess.**

  
  


**[My Princess] Stop being a little shit**

**and tell me.**

**[My Prince] Gasp! Your very life is**

**on the line and here you are calling**

**me such a vulgar name! Maybe if you asked**

**this kitty nicely…**

  
  
  


**[My Princess] Please, oh incredibly**

**meowvelous man of mine…**

**tell me what your evil plans are…**

  
  
  


**[My Prince] You really wanna know? :smirk:**

  
  
  


**[My Princess] Adrien...I have my**

**hand in my black lacy panties.**

**Yes, I wanna know.**

Adrien choked at her last text as his eyes went wide. He had one of his knees bent and his back against the headboard of the hotel bed. His heart raced in his chest as he thought about which panties she was talking about. His thoughts left his mind, as his fingers skirted along the screen out of his control. 

**[My Prince] Which ones?**

**[My Princess] Oh? Now do I have my**

**kitty’s complete attention?**

**Now, who’s the mouse, hm?**

Adrien growled and lowered his hand to adjust his hard cock in his red knit boxers, which were quickly becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. He moaned, as he ran his hand along his hardened length and reluctantly let go of his cock to respond to her. 

**[My Prince] You have more than my attention.**

Adrien pushed his camera app and slowly slid his hand down his stomach, grabbing the hem of his white tee and slowly pulling it up. He bit his bottom lip, as he slowly skirted his fingers down to the waistband of his boxers. He pushed them down and his throbbing cock sprang free, smacking against his body and causing him to groan. He angled his camera and snapped a photo of his cock, as precum spilled from the tip. He attached the photo and sent it with the last text.

  
  


*******

Marinette gasped and moaned as the photo of his smooth, hard, and slightly rouged cock appeared on her screen. Her gaze locked on the shimmering precum that bubbled up from the slit and all she wanted to do was run her tongue along it. 

She opened her camera app and took a photo of her full lips wrapped around her index finger with the faded lines of his old tee showing. She attached the photo to her next text and waited for his reaction.

**[My Princess] God, I wish I could taste you.**

**Your cock looks absolutely delicious.**

  
  


**[My Prince] Is that- are you**

**wearing my shirt? And you still**

**haven’t told me what panties**

**I’ll have the pleasure of clawing**

**from your sexy body…**

  
  
  


She ran her fingers down her body and over her lace panties, teasing her wet slit through the soft fabric. She ran her fingers back up to the top of them and slowly eased them down and off her legs. She placed one of the elastic sides between her teeth and took a photo of her panties between her teeth to her hand, hinting at his old shirt for good measure again. 

Marinette whimpered as she let her panties snap from her teeth and threw them beside her hips onto the bed. She circled her sensitive clit with her middle finger, slowly teasing herself with each torturous swipe. She bit her bottom lip and sent the photo with a simple text. 

**[My Princess] Too bad I already got rid of them.**

**Pesky things. They were so wet too.**

Adrien whined as he wrapped his slender fingers around his hard cock, running them up and down it. He brought his fingers up to his swollen tip, and gently caressed up and down along the sides of his cock and teased the head again with a low moan.

**[My Prince] You know… I could book you a**

**flight and you could be here in my bed.**

**Much easier to make you scream my name**

**that way. ;)**

  
  


**[My Princess] Mmm… would be great to**

**have you get me out of your old shirt,**

**but… I still have so many projects**

**to work on. Guess you’ll have to**

**think of more creative ways**

**to get me naked.**

  
  
  


Adrien smirked as he read over the text. Fine, if she wanted to play… he’d play. He ran his hand up along his sculpted abs, between his pecs, and along his neck. Adrien gripped his chin and used the pad of his thumb to drag down his bottom lip, smirking. He lowered his long lashes and raised his phone to snap a photo, letting his lip go to quickly send her the photo.

**[My Prince] How I’d love to wrap my lips**

**around your sensitive clit,**

**and use my warm tongue on**

**your wet pussy. Wouldn’t you like that,**

**Princess?**

Marinette opened the multimedia text and froze at the photo of her husband staring at the camera like he wanted to lick her from the ground up. She whimpered and slipped her fingers down her wet folds, dipping them into her pussy. She gently rested her palm against her swollen clit and slowly pumped her fingers in and out of herself. She quickly took a photo of her with her head tilted back and her lips parted with flushed cheeks. 

Marinette switched over to the video camera function to record herself. She removed her fingers and brought them to her lips, slowly licking up them and wrapping her lips around them, capturing it all before sending both files. 

  
  


**[My Princess] Mmm… too bad you can’t taste my warm,**

**tight, pussy. It’s so sweet…**

**and delicious. Don’t you wish I**

**could put my fingers in your mouth**

**so you could taste what my pussy tastes like.**

  
  


Adrien opened the multimedia text and nearly dropped his phone as it started to play. Her soft moans and whispering of his name about did him in. His cock throbbed and ached, as he flexed it in his hand. He stroked his hardened length faster, raising his hips to thrust into his fist. He wanted her and needed her more than ever before. He just wanted her in his bed, riding his cock and making him moan and beg for more. He wanted to tie her up and fuck her senseless until she couldn’t cum anymore. 

Adrien quickly switched his camera to the film option and began to record himself. He pumped his hand up and down, stopping at the base to caress his balls with his fingers, before bringing his fingers back to the tip. He ran his thumb over the slit, gathering precum onto it. Adrien slowly ran the camera up his muscular body until the camera was on his sultry expression. He parted his lips and slowly licked the slick liquid from his thumb, flicking it like it was her clit. He winked before he stopped the video and sent it to her. 

  
  


**[My Prince] Mmm… I wish you were**

**here sitting on my face, rocking**

**those gorgeous hips with your**

**fingers intertwined with mine.**

**Too bad you’d rather work on**

**ensembles than be ravished by me.**

Marinette slipped her fingers deeper into her soaking wet pussy, pumping them hard to the video he had sent. She ran the heel of her palm against her clit, as she rocked her hips against her hand. She hit the call button, not caring if he was busy with something. 

“Couldn’t last even one day without hearing my voice?” Adrien smirked and choked when he heard her panting and moaning, incapable of talking. “Did I push a little bug too far?” 

“Shut up, Chaton. Ju- just make me cum.” Marinette panted, holding her phone to her ear with her pillow. 

“My- my aren’t you demandy today…” Adrien picked on her, rubbing his hand along his cock. He moaned in her ear and heard a high pitch whine echo in his ear. “Oh? Is M’Lady close? Did I find her weakness?”

“Mmhm…  _ Ah _ … Do it again,  _ please. Moan again- ah- in my ear. Ah- Adrien _ .” Marinette pumped her fingers harder into her wet pussy, causing the sound of her fucking herself to echo through the phone. 

_ “Fuck, Mari, you sound so wet.  _ I’d love to stick my big cock in your tight, wet, pussy and fuck you until you scream my name.” Adrien moaned and hissed as he raised his hips to fuck his hand faster. “God, I wish I had my cock burried in your pussy, fucking you hard and making you beg for more.” 

“ _ Ah! ADRIEN! So, close… Mmm… _ ” Marinette moaned his name and pressed her palm harder against her clit. “I need more. Give me more…” 

“ _ Ah, fuck. I would- I would wrap my lips around your tight nipples and suck and lick them until you were trembling all over.”  _ Adrien hissed through his clenched teeth as he turned onto his elbows and knees to thrust into his hand from another angle. “ _ I’d flip you onto your hands and knees and fuck you from behind until you couldn’t walk the next day. And the only words on your lips is how good my cock feels in your tight pussy. _ ”

Marinette trembled and clenched her thighs around her hand as she added a third finger, before getting onto her shoulder and knees. She imagined her fingers were his hard cock, pumping in and out of her. Her breathing came out in quick pants in time with his. 

_ “I’m so close, Marinette. Mmm… I wanna cum in that pussy so badly. I wanna watch it spill out and drip down your inner thighs. I wanna claim you as mine and only mine. _ ” Adrien panted and moaned, bringing his fist to his swollen head and pumping short strokes along it. He suddenly slammed his hand down the full length of his cock, eliciting a loud groan into the phone. He began to stroke along the whole length of his cock again with short pants. “Would you like that, princess? Do you want me to claim you as mine? To fuck your pussy and cum in it hard so everyone knows who you belong to?”

Marinette moaned into the pillow as she bit it with her teeth, pretending it was her husband underneath her. She ran her other hand up to tug on her peaked nipple and caress her breast at the same time. She turned her head to speak into the phone in a breathless moan,  _ “Then cum in me and make me yours because I’m about to- to-” _ She felt the pressure build in her lower stomach and her knees spread further apart, as her fingers thrusted into her pussy faster and harder. She used the wet sound of his hand on his cock to guide her speed, coaxing her closer to the edge. 

Adrien moaned and whimpered on the phone as he got lost in her sounds mixing with his, luring and pulling him over the edge until he couldn’t anymore. He hissed through his teeth and moaned as his hand pumped along his cock, spilling precum onto the white sheets of the hotel bed. He panted and moaned, hearing her breath catch in her chest. “ _ Let go, princess. Cum for me. I wanna hear my- my name on those gorgeous lips. Fuck-”  _

He went back to focusing on the way his hand was running back to the tip, focusing on it to bring him closer to his climax. His balls tucked up against his body as his ass muscles flexed with each thrust of his hips. Suddenly, Marinette burst out in a loud scream of ecstasy with his name laced within it. The sound alone was enough to make him fall over the edge. 

_ “God, you sound incredibly sexy when you cum for me. When you say my name like that. Ah- Marinette… God I wish you were here, letting me fuck you in this bed. I wish my cock was in your wet pussy, making you cum over and over again. Making you scream and- ah- fuck… I want you so bad.”  _ Adrien sped up his hips, forgetting his words and losing all thoughts. 

Marinette continued to circle her clit with her palm, lulling herself down from the waves until she heard him finally break. Adrien’s moan came through the phone loudly into her ear, surrounded by the wet sounds of his cock pumping into his hand. Her breath caught and she swallowed hard, letting a moan escape from her lips as she heard him panting and moaning. His breathing slowed down with each slower thrust until he softly hummed, satisfied. 

“I miss you.” Marinette softly spoke into the phone, slipping her fingers from her pussy and rolling back onto her back to relax. 

“I miss you too.” Adrien sighed as he took his shirt off to clean up. 

“When are you coming home again?” Marinette whined as she stared over at the window. 

“A few more days, kitten. Unless…” Adrien smirked, hoping she would take him up on the offer to fly her out. 

Marinette burst out into a tired giggle. “I was serious when I said I need to finish up those projects, kitty, or else I would have said yes in a heartbeat.” Marinette sighed as she thought about all the stuff she had to work on. 

“I know, bugaboo. Few days, then. Call me if you need me. I’m serious. I don’t like when you’re sad.” Adrien smiled as he threw his shirt towards his luggage.

“I will. Promise.” Marinette warmly smiled and chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Okay, go to sleep, baby. Night, love bug.” Adrien yawned and heard her softly giggle. 

“You always fall asleep after you play.” Marinette picked on him and heard him softly chuckle. 

“What can I say? A certain bug knows how to wear out her kitty.” Adrien laughed and Marinette groaned. He could practically see her eyes rolling from there. “Night, wonder bug.”

“Night, mon chaton.” Marinette softly sighed as she hung up her phone and placed it beside her bed before rolling over to try and sleep.


	5. Day 5: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I didn't want to just do lingerie... so I was watching this music video and there was a fire dancer in it. Then I went on the search for that and found out about Fire Rope Dart dancing and went YESSSSSS like a yo-yo! And this was born. LMAO**

Adrien leaned against the black leather upholstered bar at the biggest luxury club in Paris. The theme of the club was black and gold. The whole place was mood lit with lowlights and the ceiling had accents of black fabric draped from this gorgeous round ornate ceiling medallion. 

He brought his glass of whiskey to his full lips and took a drink, as a woman in black lace lingerie danced on the stage. The lace was see through and showcased her slender figure and sultry curves. Frills of lace accented the hem that ran over her hips from between her thighs. She wore black ankle boots and black leather gloves. A red leather mask ran over and around her eyes, which were accented in black eyeshadow. Her lips were stained a dark wine red, showcasing them and making them pop against her black ensemble. A fire rope dart swung around her, effortlessly, as she danced to the music.

Her gaze locked on his interested one as she swung the dart around her arm and unraveled it as she spun on her toe to throw it out and yank it back in, swinging it around and between her legs. His eyes widened as the rope caught against her pussy, as she swung the dart around her upper arm and neck. It wrapped around her neck and she swung her head to unwind it and rolled her arm to undo it. She reached up onto a toe and swung her leg up, sending the dart back through her legs and out away from her. She yanked it back and raised a knee to hit it out away from herself, spinning and sending it out in various directions with each fluid movement. 

Adrien was entranced as the woman took in his black mask and all black outfit. How his black silk shirt showed off his muscular figure and his silver belt buckle shined in the low club lights. She took in his slender black pants and the way he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips. He smirked at her as she spun away again to wrap the dart between her legs and up around her neck. She spun to undo the rope from her neck and turned from the back to the front, letting the dart free spin around her with her arms out and toe pointed. She let it skirt along the ground and kicked it with the toe of her boot out towards the crowd, before yanking it back in and wrapping it around her body. She unwrapped the rope from her body, ending the dance with a bow. 

The club blew up as she put her fire rope dart out and leaped off the stage, swinging it across her body and around it into a body harness. She walked through the crowd and walked up to Adrien with swaying hips. 

Adrien slowly peered down her body and back up. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Ladybug smirked and slipped past him, barely grazing her hip along the back of his hand. She leaned on the bar and tapped the top. She ordered a drink and rolled her eyes when Adrien spun around and ordered another drink after finishing his. “You’re not going to leave me alone are you?” 

“Depends… do you want me to?” Adrien smirked over at her. 

“Depends… what are you looking for?” Ladybug brought her drink to her lips and leaned her elbow on the bar, staring up at him with a challenging expression. 

“Someone cool to talk to, really.” Adrien shrugged as he brought his drink to his lips. 

“Mmm… sure you’re not like the other men that want more from a woman like me?” Ladybug smirked and Adrien blushed as her words registered in his mind. 

“N-no. You looked really cool on that stage. I enjoyed the show. You’re very talented.” Adrien smiled at her and she peered down to laugh. 

“Is that how you plan to lure me in? Act like a sweet gentleman and then suddenly turn?” Ladybug challenged him with her words and watched him choke on his drink. 

“No, not at all. I’m not the type of man to do such things. Unless you want me to.” Adrien shrugged and watched her expression fall. “But you’d have to get to know me first. I’m not one to just jump into bed with any woman I see.” 

“Then what do you call what you’re doing now?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Harmless conversation?” Adrien’s voice pitched up in confusion. 

“You’re… interesting, you know that? You looked like such a bad boy, hot shot, from far away. Then I walk up to you and you become a gentleman. Who are you?” Ladybug poked his chest with her fingertip. 

Adrien leaned down to say his name in her ear so no one would hear him say it. “Adrien Agreste. Fashion model for  _ Gabriel _ .” 

Ladybug choked on the sip she had just taken at his name. “The Adrien Agreste. The one on the billboards around Paris?” 

“The one and only. Unfortunately.” Adrien sighed and leaned away from her. “And you are?” 

“Ladybug.” Ladybug swallowed hard as she finished her drink, causing him to do the same. “Follow me.” She took his hand and led him through the club and back down a long dark hallway to her dressing room. 

“Where are you taking me?” Adrien let her drag him into her room and heard her shut the door. He watched her undo her fire rope dart from her body and put it away.

“I thought it would be better to talk in here. You know…” Ladybug turned her back to the vanity and leaned on it with the heels of her palms. “... so no one can figure out who you are.” 

“Right. Guess I can get rid of the mask then.” Adrien reached up to pull the tail of the black satin ribbon at the back of his head. 

“No, keep it. I like the animosity it brings.” Ladybug smirked and walked up to him, touching his chest and pushing him back against her couch with her hand. 

Adrien fell back onto the couch, stumbling in the most ungraceful way. “So, graceful.” Ladybug giggled and he groaned. 

“What happened to innocent conversation?” Adrien peered up at her as she walked over to her vanity, reaching up to fix the bow that tied her mask on. 

“Do you really want to keep talking or…” Ladybug spun on her toe and jumped up to sit on her vanity, slowly spreading her legs for him. “... did you want to use those lips for something more fun?”

“Thought you didn’t want a man to ravish you.” Adrien ran his gaze down her body, watching her slowly trail the back of her fingers down the valley of her breasts, her stomach, and between her thighs.

She ran her hands down her inner thighs and raked her nails up and down them. “Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She shrugged, catching his interested gaze in the corner of her eyes. 

“I didn’t say that.” Adrien pushed himself up from the couch. “But I also can’t say this was in my plans for this evening.” 

“Mmm… wasn’t in mine either, to be honest. I usually avoid this type of situation, but you’re too tempting.” Ladybug ran her fingertips along one of his shoulders, as he settled between her parted thighs. She smirked and pushed down on his shoulder, causing him to slowly lower to his knees. “So, what do you say, hot stuff?” 

Adrien peered between her thighs, as she ran her other hand down her body and between her legs to undo the snaps of her lingerie. Each one slowly unsnapping and flinging free with a hard snap sound that made him groan. A growl rumbled from his chest as her smooth pussy glistened in the lowlights of her dressing room. His gaze ran along her spread pink folds and how wet she was. He slowly peered up at her with a hungry gaze asking for permission to taste her. 

Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair and brought his lips to her pussy. Adrien moaned and slowly ran his tongue from her wet entrance, along her pink folds, and flicked his tongue along her clit. She moaned and tightened her hand in his hair as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it. She gasped and raised her hips, rolling her pussy against his mouth. He groaned and let her clit go to flick his tongue along her swollen clit again. 

She tilted her head back with a moan, as he nibbled down one of her lips, sucking it into his warm mouth before letting it go. He dipped his tongue into her sweet pussy, and bobbed his head, fucking her with his tongue. His lips surrounded her pussy, as he worked her closer to her orgasm. She placed her boots over his shoulders and crossed her ankles, rocking her pussy against his mouth. 

Adrien moaned and ran one hand up to caress her breast through the lace, pinching and tugging on her nipple. She gasped and sank both hands into his soft hair, rocking faster against his lavishing mouth. He brought his tongue out of her sweet tasting pussy and ran it up to her clit. He did quick flicks against her sensitive clit, causing it to harden and throb. 

Ladybug gasped and moaned, bucking her hips as he suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit. He slipped two fingers into her tight, wet, pussy and began to pump them in and out of her. She shivered and her thighs clenched around his head as he flicked his tongue against her exposed clit and sped up his fingers. Her breath caught and her heart beat loudly in her ears, as the room grew hotter. 

“Ah! So close! Fuck! Adrien! Wait, wait, wait- fu- fuck! AH!” Ladybug suddenly burst out into a loud scream as she came hard around his mouth and fingers. He continued to pump his fingers in and over of her, caressing her g-spot. She fell over the edge, cumming over and over and over again until she couldn’t anymore. “ _ Oh my god. _ ” She hummed as he gave her one last lick and slipped his fingers out of her pussy. 

Ladybug’s lashes lowered as she watched the man lick his fingers before wrapping his lips around them to suck them clean. 

“ _ God, you’re sweet. _ ” He grabbed her thighs and suddenly dove back in to dip his tongue back inside of her wet pussy with the curl of his tongue, causing her to shiver and slam her hands back into his hair and tug hard. 

**What inspired her dance:**

[ **Rope Dart Master- Fire Dancer** ](https://youtu.be/ElMET8oSyAU)

[ **Fire Rope Dart Spinning to Nyrus Music- Flow Mayhem** ](https://youtu.be/2c3uHLGzoKk)


	6. The End

Hello!

I hope you are all doing well and are staying safe and healthy! I am here to say that I am not finishing Smutember. It's not getting much love and I feel like I'm failing you all with it, to be honest. Which is incredibly dumb, I'm sure. I shouldn't care, but I'm extremely unmotivated. I was going to delete it, but in case some of you do love what little is here... I'll leave it. I just wanted to explain myself. Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting, and kudoing on this thing. :) Take care! And remember that you are all amazing and to be yourself no matter what! <3 


End file.
